The Rules of Parenting
by dynamiteboom12345
Summary: A few months after the the wolf factors became one Kate and Humphrey are now the parents of young pups and now, Garth and Lilly decide to have some of their own.Kate/Humphrey and Garth/Lilly. Rated T just to be safe. Some chapters have been modified.
1. Many months later

**Hello it's me, now here's a new fan-fiction from a new favorite movie of mine "Alpha and Omega" enjoy…**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing except the pups and the story plot everything else like characters belongs to Lionsgate and creast animation...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time, in Jasper Park Canada, It has been months since the tribes have became one and since they all join together that means Alphas and Omegas can be with each other.

So now with that established Kate and Humphrey are now the parents of 3 young and playful puppies. One of them was a boy pup. His fur was black, he had white fur on his face and tummy region, His name was Clint. Now Clint has a younger sister who is the middle child, her fur was yellow and like her brother she had white fur on her face and tummy region and a black tip on her tail and her name was Ella. After Ella comes the "runt of the litter" so to speak, he has grayish black fur on his whole body, grayish white on just the tummy region, has black "hair" and a white muzzle, his name was Walter.

Clint's personality is just like his father, funny, wild and the usual jokester. Ella is like her mother smart, keen skills and a good sense of humor from her father, Now Walter's personality is that he's shy around new people, smart and very friendly

Now Clint, Ella and Walter were pretty much the talk of Jasper and the toast of Jasper because they were the first pups that were born from both an Alpha and an Omega but they're all just like any other wolves and are treated equally. The only Wolves (counting a Goose and a Duck) that love them more then their parents are their grandparents Winston and Eve, Family Friends Marcel and Paddy along with Tony, Their "Uncles" Shaky, Salty and Mooch, and last but certainty not least their Uncle Garth and Aunt Lilly.

One day, Garth and Lilly came by and they both had fun playing with there niece and nephews that they both decided to stay over for the night. Later that same night Garth had noticed that Lilly was looking outside then den at the night sky so he walked up to her.

"Hey Lilly" He said. "Oh, Hi Garth" she said kind of startled at first before realizing it was Garth.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked. Lilly then took a deep breath kind of nervous about her answer "Well I was thinking, you know how Humphrey and Kate have pups right?" she asked. "Yea…" He said seeing where this conversation is going. She was having a hard time saying what she was saying "Well, do you think you... And I… should have…" "Lilly, are you saying that we should have pups too?" He said. "Yes" she said hiding her blushing face. Garth then turns her so that she faces him. "I would love to!" he said "Tell you what, once we get back in our den, well get started on that. How does that sound?" Garth said. "That sound great" Lilly said now comfortable.

And with that said and done they go back into Kate and Humphrey's den and they both fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

That the end of chapter 1, R&R and subscribe if you want to.


	2. The Decision

**Hey everyone I'm sorry that I have not been here for a while that's because my computer's internet broke down for some odd reason but now both my computers are fixed and that makes me happy. I've decided make up for it by adding more then 1 chapter in The Rules of Parenting, I hope you like…**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing except the pups and the story plot everything else like characters belongs to Lionsgate and creast animation...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

It was morning, Garth and Lilly hare now waking up. "Good morning" Lilly said lovingly to Garth while she was cuddling next to him, "Good morning" he said half awake and half tried. "I can't wait for tonight…" she said "For what?" He asked, she then gives him a look and he then remembered what he said to her last night "Oh yea, now I remember…" "Well, let's head to the other side of the den for breakfast" She said "Right behind you" He said and they got up and went to the other side.

Meanwhile in the other part of the den everyone was getting ready for breakfast. "Mommy where's Daddy?" Walter asked "He getting breakfast" and soon after she said that Humphrey came back with a dead caribou carcass in his mouth and placed it on the floor. Kate was amazed how good of a hunter he has become since Garth had taught Humphrey how to hunt while Kate was pregnant with the pups and he really improved since then.

Clint and Ella were having the usual sibling arguments, "Clint if you don't stop bugging me, I swear I'll snap your neck in 43 different ways and bite into your legs until the shaking stops!" Ella said furiously, Clint then got scared a little and stopped bugging her. "I see someone has been spending time with her Grandma" Humphrey said to Kate. Then Garth and Lilly walk in, "Hey everyone" Lilly said while trying to support Garth who has slightly tired. "Hi Aunt Lilly, Hi Uncle Garth" Ella said and then the pups came to give them both a hug "We love you too" Garth said staring to fully wake up.

About an hour after breakfast, Garth and Lilly had had some time to play with the pups before heading back to their den. Later that same evening, Garth was starting to get second thoughts about having pups.

"I don't know if I can go though this Lilly" He said nervously. "Of course you can. I know you can provide for me while I'm pregnant" She said "Yea That I'm not worried about, but I don't know about the whole being responsible for new life thing" He said. "Listen to me. Garth, I've seen you teach Humphrey to hunt, I've seen you play with our niece and nephews. I'm positive you'll be a great dad." Lilly said. "You think so?" he asked "I know so" she said and then she licked his cheek in an attractive way which got them both hot. "Alright then, let's get started" He said now confident about the decision on having pups.

It was a hot night for the two wolves and after they were finished there was new life staring to grow inside Lilly's tummy and anticipation was growing in Garth's mind and heart.

**

* * *

**

You like it? Review plz and subscribe if you want to I also modified chapter one a bit.


	3. Kate and Humphrey's pups Part 1

**Here's another one!**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing except the pups and the story plot everything else like characters belongs to Lionsgate and creast animation...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Now several hours earlier that night, Kate and Humphrey both look at their 3 young pups which feel asleep not too long ago and both of felt really proud of themselves for having pups together.

"You know something Kate" Humphrey said while Kate was cuddling the top her head under his chin. "Yes, Humphrey?" She asked. "I still remember the day this whole pups thing happened" "Yea , I still remember it too"

_**(Flashback)**_

It was an early night but the moon and stars were out and Humphrey and Kate were looking up at the sky after they finished howling. "The stars are amazing tonight." Kate said. "What stars? The only thing I see that's amazing is you" Humphrey said. "Humphrey…" Kate said blushing "Sorry it's just that I love you so much!" He said "I know, Humphrey I love you too." then Kate rested her head on his chest and snuggled.

Then, after a few minutes of silence passed "You know Kate I was thinking" said Humphrey "yes Humphrey?" she asked . "You know, I was hoping that you and me would…" he said nervously about her answer to the question. "Yes?" She said. "Well you know how Alphas and Omegas can be together?" "sure" "…and you know why we were sent to Ida-whatever in the first place?" "yea it was because…" Kate had then put 2 and 2 together and finally understand what he was saying.

"Humphrey are you saying what I think you're saying?" she said a bit surprised. "Well yea, because like I said before, now we can finally be together and plus you would ask me for the same thing" Humphrey said. "Well that's true…" She said hesitantly. "Come on, you'll look cute with a few puppies in here" he said ticking her tummy a bit, Kate giggled. "Yea but that's the thing Humphrey" She said in a more serious tone "If I'm pregnant then that means you'll have to provide for me because I can't hunt in that condition." she said "Okay so maybe I didn't think this whole thing though" He said with a little bit of disappointment on his voice. "But Humphrey, you remember that time I saw you play with that bear cub in those mountains and How I said it was cute? Well not only was it cute but it made me think that you would make a great dad for somebody's pups" she said "And now that we can be together, I'm happy to be that somebody." "Oh, well thanks Kate it means a lot to me knowing you said that right now." he said.

"Yea, But trust me Humphrey I want puppies as much as you do but like I said I'll need to teach you how to hunt." she said. "Yea. I guess we should go back to the den for some sleep then?" He said "Sure we'll start early tomorrow" she said. So then they both head back for some sleep.

The next morning Kate started teaching Humphrey on how to hunt, he's was doing okay but, let's just say there not picking names of them anytime soon. Just then Garth and Lilly walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Lilly. "I'm teaching Humphrey how to hunt because we want to have pups but he needs to learn how to provide for me." Kate answered to her little sister's question. "Yea but it's a bit of a haggle" Humphrey said.

"Well maybe he you guys can do them both at the same time." Garth said. "What do mean?" Humphrey and Kate asked. "I could teach him so that way he can provide for you and still have time to have puppies" He said "Yea I know, Humphrey was someone I didn't get along with at first but now he's staring to grow on me." "Well thanks Garth you've help me and Kate out a lot." Humphrey said. "you're welcome. We'll start tomorrow" Garth said "and me and Kate we'll take care of things tonight" Humphrey said looking lovingly at Kate who was looking at him the same way "Didn't need to know that but you guys are both happy about it. So we're happy for you guys." Garth said.

So later that day Humphrey started to get ready for the big night tonight with Kate so he tried fixing his hair to look attractive. "I need to look good for tonight." He told to himself. Then his three best friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch. "Hey Humphrey what are doing?" asked Shakey. "I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone. But you guys are like brothers to me so… me and Kate are going to have a family together" Humphrey. "Really? You guys are gonna have pups?" Mooch said happily surprised. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…" Salty said "…Shakey I've never been in these parts of Jasper park before" "Salty didn't you hear? Humphrey and Kate are going to have pups." Shakey said. "Oh, congratulations then dude!" Salty said. "So does this mean we get to be uncles?" Mooch said "Well, Like I said you guys are like family to me so I guess you guys are." Humphrey said. "Then we need to get you a little 'brotherly' advice here" Shakey said "If you and Kate are going to do 'IT' you're going to need more presentable and attractive and lucky for you, were the guys to help." So they start doing some work on Humphrey.

Meanwhile, Kate was getting ready herself, her sister was brushing her fur. "Kate, I'm really happy for you and Humphrey about having pups" "Me too" said Kate "Hey, have you and Garth talked about having pups with each other?" asked Kate. Lilly looked a bit nervous when she was asked that. "Well we did talk about it once but he didn't give me a straight forward answer" she said confessedly "Don't worry about it little sis, you and Garth are going to have them soon." Kate said to comfort her sister "Thanks" said Lilly "It's just that I know he can provide for me the only thing is that I think he's nervous about the other stuff like playing with them and all that." "Well, Humphrey good with kids so I'm sure once we have pups they'll help Garth out a lot" Kate said. "You think so?" "I know so."

Back with Humphrey and the guys they tried fixing him up but so far there was no such luck which they've tried like 15 different looks but some were 'too fluffy, too flat and too odd' and then they found the one that suited him just right only to figure out that it was the same exact hair style Humphrey had his earlier in the start. "why did we think that earlier?" Salty said. "Guys this was same one I had… never mind, It still good." Humphrey said "You're welcome" Mooch said "yea, anything for the daddy-to -be" Shakey said. "Well, see you guys later!" Humphrey said as he was going off. "Bye let us now how it went! And Congrats dude!" Salty said.

Later at night Humphrey had been waiting for a few minutes for Kate to arrive and when she arrived she was really attractive like the last time she saw her that way only she looked even more beautiful this time and she had the same purple flower in her hair like before and it just took his breath away.

"Wow Kate you look amazing" said Humphrey in an attractive tone towards his mate "And you look amazing yourself" Kate in same kind of tone "I love you" Humphrey said "I love you too" said Kate. Then they started with snuggling and then they got to the good part and after all was said and done they fell asleep. They both sleeping on their sides and Humphrey was right behind Kate both snuggling for warmth and he had his front paw on her tummy. As if he knew that pups were in there.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

I hope you like this. Plz leave good and nice reviews and subscribe if you want to.


	4. Kate and Humphrey's pups Part 2

**And here is the next part of the mini-story and after the next chapter. it's back to the main plot of the story.**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing except the pups and the story plot everything else like characters belongs to Lionsgate and creast animation...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Then as morning came Humphrey and Kate just woke up "good morning Kate" "good morning Humphrey" "I'm positive that there are pups in here" Kate said with her hands on her stomach "I am too" Humphrey said after kissing both Kate and her stomach and then Lilly and Garth walked into the cave "Hey Humphrey, we're going to staring your training in a while so do what need and then we'll get stared" Garth said. "Thanks" Humphrey said "Kate, looks like I've got breakfast covered" "well I hope you start real soon because you'll need to get use to feeding more then one wolf now" Kate said with her paws still on her stomach "And so it begins" Humphrey said jokingly.

And so later that day, Garth was staring to teach Humphrey Alpha skills. It didn't go so well at first, but almost a week later, Humphrey was getting the hang of it. Now, During those few days, While Humphrey was learning how to hunt, Both him and Kate found out that they are having pups. Her pregnancy was slightly noticed but it would be more noticeable in about a week and a half.

Then about a week later, it was time for Humphrey to hunt on his own and he took the caribou down like an alpha. An then as Humphrey was calming his prize of the dead animal carcass, Garth walked over to congratulate Humphrey for hunting for the first time. "Nice hunt man!" said Garth "Thanks dude!" said Humphrey. "Taking it back to Kate?" Garth asked "You know it!" said Humphrey.

Now that Kate's pregnancy was becoming more noticeable, The pups inside her were starting to kick which means that they were hungry, She placed her paw on her round stomach trying to calm the pups down. "Kate, I got you something" said Humphrey.

He then drags in the caribou carcass in the den and Kate was amazed by this. "I can't believe you actually caught this!" Kate said in amazement. "Well, I learned from the best" Humphrey said talking about Garth. Then an hour later after they ate, Humphrey moved close to Kate to snuggle with her.

Then he nuzzled Kate's stomach. "Hey little guys. This your daddy talking to you" Humphrey said to the pups inside. He then puts his paw on her stomach "How have you guys been doing? I've been good! You excited to be born soon? I know that me and mommy are!" He said. "What are you doing?" asked Kate "I'm talking to our pups" he said and Kate laughed a bit.

"Well how do you know what they're saying?" Kate asked. "Trust me… I know" Humphrey said "I was only joking" Kate said "I knew that, So was I" he said. "Well, they won't be coming out any time soon. My mom says that I have only a few more weeks until then" She said. "You hear that guys!" Humphrey said to the pups inside Kate's stomach "It's only a few more weeks until you can come out!" he continued.

"Well you guys in there better say goodnight to daddy because mommy going to sleep" Kate said playing in Humphrey's little game. "Alright but don't worry, I'll be with you all shortly" Humphrey said nuzzling Kate's belly. "Goodnight Humphrey" "Goodnight Kate" Then they both nuzzle their noses together. Then a few minutes later Humphrey decides to go to sleep and cuddles next to Kate. Then they both cuddle with each other before they both fell to sleep completely.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

So the next chapter will probably be the chapter where this little story within a story ends and we could focus on the main story real soon. Plz Review if you can!


	5. Kate and Humphrey's pups Part 3

**And now the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

So a few more weeks went by and Kate was due and any day now. "I'm back from hunting" Humphrey said entering the den. Kate was silent and then she turned her head away from him. "Kate what's wrong?" He asked his mate "I'm mad at you…" She said still not looking at him. Humphrey knew that she was having a mood swing.

"For what?" he asked again. "For making me fat!" she replied growling at Humphrey a little. "Why is it mine?" He said moments before realizing that he just asked a really stupid question. "It's because it was YOUR idea to have pups and now that I'm like this I can't hunt, I can't get up, I can't even turn my whole body away from you" She said furiously.

"Now I'm positive your Eve's daughter" Humphrey said. "Oh, now we're dragging my mother into all this!" she said but then after about 30 seconds of silence. Kate stared bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry!" she replied over and over to Humphrey. "I know that! It's okay. I forgive you and I always will!" He said comforting his mate. "Thanks Humphrey…" She said. "I love you" He said "I love you too!" she said. "And Daddy loves you too!" He said to Kate's belly which then made her laugh.

Then later that day while Humphrey was hunting Marcel and Paddy flew by to tell them that it was time…

"Marcel, Paddy what going on…" "It's Madam Kate" Marcel said "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Humphrey asked "If the answer is that she going to give birth then that would be a yes!" Paddy said.

Then Humphrey ran as fast as he can so that he will be there for Kate, When he got there he noticed that practically every wolf in jasper park was in front of the den. This is because these pups would be the first litter of Alpha-Omega mix ever born in the history of their packs and they all let Humphrey pass through.

"Did I make it?" He asked "Don't worry you're right on time man" Salty said. Then Humphrey had walked over to be right side by Kate "Don't worry Kate I'm here." He said to her. Kate Smiled weakly at Humphrey. "Good because I think she's about ready to give birth!" said Eve.

"Shakey, What's happening?" asked Mooch "We are wittiness a modern miracle of life!" Shakey replied. "Well can someone cover my eyes because I'm feeling really uncomfortable about this right now!" Salty said just before passing out.

Then about a half hour or so, Right there snuggling next to Kate were three little balls of fluff "Well it official, I'm a dad!" Humphrey said "And I'm a mom…" Kate said while they both looked at their pups, suckling their mother's milk for nourishment.

After they said that everybody was amazed and admiring this moment.

"They're so cute!" said Lilly "Yea they are" Garth replied.

"What are we going to name them?" asked Kate. Then everyone just randomly started yelling out names.

"Calm down everyone! Calm Down!" Winston said loudly to everyone but not so loud that it would disturb his newborn grandpups.

"We could name on after my dad…" Humphrey suggested. "What was his name?" Kate asked.

"It was Clint" Humphrey answered. "Good We'll name this one Clint" Kate said pointing to the little black fluff ball.

"Can we name our daughter Ella?" Kate asked pointing to the yellow fluff ball "Sure but why?" Humphrey asked out of curiosity. "I've always liked that name and I thought to myself If I had a daughter that's what I'd name her!" Kate said.

"Okay Ella it is…" Humphrey agreed "What about this one?" He asked pointing to grayish black ball of fluff.

"Walter…" She replied "Let me guess, You like that name?" Humphrey said to Kate "Well yes but, It also because he looks like a 'Walter' right?" "Okay I see it now!" Humphrey said.

"So just to recap, they're names are Clint Ella and Walter correct?" Kate asked "Yes Kate" Replied lovingly to his mate.

Then later everybody at the den left to let the new family have some privacy to themselves.

"I can' believe that we're a Family…" said Humphrey "Me neither…" said Kate.

Then they both look down at their three young pups that were sleeping and knew that this was a very happy moment of both their lives…

_(End Flashback)_

"Good times" Humphrey said. "Well goodnight Humphrey" said Kate "Goodnight Kate" He answered back. Then they went to where they would go to lay down and then they both went to sleep.

* * *

_**Now in the next chapter this is where we head back with Lilly and Garth the next day and… You'll see soon enough plz review and subscribe!**_


	6. The News

**Sorry 4 the lack of updates, I was taking important tests this week I might have a few more next week but I'm not sure. So using the time I have I decided to add a new chapter to "The Rules of Parenting" and now the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Then the sun rose on Jasper Park. Garth was just getting up and then he saw Lilly right next to him, sleeping. _"Well, I know one thing…" _Garth thought _"Our pups are going to be cute…" _He then got up carefully not to disturb his sleeping mate and then go out to start doing is daily Alpha duties and all that.

Later that day Garth ran into Humphrey and Kate "Hey Guys" Garth said. "Hey Garth" said Humphrey. "Hey, Do you guys know where Lilly is? I didn't see her in the den when I got back…" Garth said.

"We took Lilly to my mom this earlier" Kate said. "Yea, she said she wasn't feeling good today" Humphrey said.

"Well should we check back on her?" Garth asked. "I guess we should" Kate said. So then the went to see Eve and then when they got there. Eve had a face that showed she was both shocked and either happy or angry, It might have been both. But Lilly was really happy.

"Mom? What's Lilly happy about?" asked Kate. But Kate recognized that face her mother did and the last time Eve did that was when she found out about Kate's pregnancy. "Never mind…" Kate said now remembering that facial expression and now already knowing what happened.

"Lilly are you okay?" Garth asked. Lilly then walked over to cuddle underneath Garth "Yes, we're doing just fine…" She said. "Good because I was getting…" Garth said and then he was confused "wait… what do you mean by we're doing fine? You mean you and your mother?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"You mean you're…" he said. Lilly nodded. "And I'm…" He continued. She nodded again. "So that means…" He concluded. Lilly nodded a final time.

"I'm so happy! Oh, we need to tell my dad! He'll be so surprised…" Garth said anxiously. Then Lilly and Garth made there way out to tell Tony the good news.

"What was that all about?" Humphrey asked. "Lilly and Garth are going to have puppies" said Kate. "Really?" he said. "Really…" said Eve breaking out of her shocked trance.

Meanwhile, Garth and Lilly went to tell Tony, and he was just as happy as his son. "I'm going to be a Grandfather?" he asked surprised to see if this was real. They both nodded. "That great! I'm happy for you guys!" Tony said. "Thanks dad!" Garth said.

Then Lilly and Garth came to the den to tell Clint, Ella and Walter the same news they told Tony. "Hey guys. Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth have something to tell you" Humphrey said. "What is it?" Clint asked as the pups turn to face their aunt and uncle.

"You can tell them" Garth said. "You guys are going to have new little cousins!" Lilly said. "Yay! What's a cousin?" Ella asked. "I don't think they don't know what that word means" Lilly said. "Well, I'll put this in easier words" said Garth to his niece and nephews "Aunt Lilly is going to have puppies!" he explained.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that first?" said Ella. "Can we see them now?" Clint asked. "Well there not here yet. We're all just going to have to wait for them" Lilly said. The three puppies were disappointed. "But they in here" Lilly said showing her stomach. "I don't see anything…" Ella said.

"That's because you need to wait" Kate said. "Yea" Humphrey added "You'll also notice that next time we seem them, Aunt Lilly's tummy may get bigger, but that's because there are puppies in there" Kate continued.

Then the three puppies understood now what was going on.

Lilly and Garth went back to the den later that night. As they were excited about becoming a mom and dad. They were talking about things.

"Hey Lilly…" Garth said seriously. "Yea?" asked Lilly "Do you think I'll be a great dad?" he asked placing his paw on Lilly's tummy. "Of course you will. Why do you keep asking me that?" Lilly said.

"It just that I'm nervous, I don't want mess up and having to lose someone else important in my life…" he said. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I never told you what happened to my mother right?" he said. "Oh, this involves that?" Lilly asked.

"Yea it does…" He said. "I was only a young pup at the time…" he added. He then proceeded to tell how his mother had died in a great forest fire accident and about a few minutes after they found her, it was too late and she passed away.

"What was her name?" Lilly asked "What?" he asked not hearing the question as he was lost in the flashback. "What was your mother's name?" She asked again. "It was Clara…" He said. "Oh, Well at least we know Clara is somewhere better and she might be watching over us" Lilly said.

"Yea, I never thought of it like that before…" Garth said starting to fell better. "Well lets go to sleep now" He added. "Alright then." She said.

"Goodnight Garth." "Good night Lilly." Then they cuddled together just before drifting to sleep.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**You like it? Review this PLZ.**


	7. Garth's inner omega

**This one took a while because I was preoccupied with other stuff and other interests. But here's the next chapter…**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing except the pups and this story's plot. Everything else like characters belongs to Lionsgate and Crest animation.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Then weeks went by. Lilly's pregnancy started to take notice, but she's wasn't going to be due for at least a few weeks from now. Then Humphrey, Kate and the pups decided to drop by to see how Lilly and Garth were doing.

Lilly said that they we're doing fine and Garth was outside getting her something to eat. So not much was new after that.

"Aunt Lilly, you're tummy's getting bigger!" said Ella to her aunt. "It's the puppies…" Lilly replied back. "Do want to hear something pups?" asked Lilly. "Sure" they said. Then Clint, Ella and Walter placed their heads on Lilly's tummy and then they all heard a strange thumping noise coming from it "What's that noise?" asked Walter. Humphrey, Kate and Lilly giggled "It's the puppies' heartbeats." replied Kate. "yeah, I remember hearing your heartbeats went you were all in mommy's tummy." said Humphrey.

"Hey Lilly!" said Garth coming back with a caribou. "Uncle Garth!" said the pups as they come to hug their uncle.

Later that evening…

"Garth come here" Lilly said. "What is it?" Garth said with a bit jumpiness in his voice thinking that she was about to give birth now, luckily he was wrong. "Put you paw right here…" She said holding her mates paw and placing it on her stomach. Just then he felt something in there. It was movement. Garth was a bit stunned to feel that.

"What was that?" he asked as he pulled his paw away a little. "It's one of our puppies…" She answered while placing his paw back to her stomach and then she put her other paw on the side of her stomach. "They're kicking" she added on. "Is that normal?" he asked "It's perfectly normal…" she answered to her mate. "Good… it's just that I've never felt a live puppy kick inside wolf before" Garth said. "Well I guess this would be you're first time feeling it then… and in case you're wondering, It doesn't hurt at all…" Lilly said giving a little smile to her mate and he smiled back.

Then, they both lied right next to each other snuggling. Garth softly nuzzled his mate fluffy tummy which tickled her a bit and she didn't mind it at all. "I love you" he said to his mate "I love you too" she replied back "and I love you little guys too…" Garth said to Lilly's stomach. "That's something an Omega would do…" Lilly said to her mate. "Yea, I've been hanging out with your sister's mate and his friends a bit too much…" Garth replied to his mate. "I think it's cute when you act like that…" She said. "Thanks" he said.

"Wow it's cold tonight isn't it?" asked Garth. "I'm not worried because I still feel warm inside." She said Grabbing Garth's paw and placing it on her stomach show why she feels warm. "By the way the puppies love you back" she said and that made Garth laughed a bit.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**This is short. Yes, I'll see if the next chapter will be longer and it's one that you don't want to pass so hold on! R&R plz!**


	8. And then, It was time

Here's the big chapter I promised… But before we start let's show the disclaimer…

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing except the pups and this story's plot. Everything else like characters belongs to Lionsgate and Crest animation.**

And now what we've been waiting for…

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Garth came back in the den to see Lilly and when he got there she looked sad. "Why are you sad?" asked Garth to his mate. "I look fat…" said Lilly with a bit of sadness in her voice. "I don't think you look that way" He answered. "Really?" she asked, "Really" He said back. He then tried to hug her as to not harm her current condition. "So, did you mother say when you were due?" asked Garth, "She said it might be today or tomorrow either way it not that far away from now." She replied. Then he nuzzled her tummy which h made her giggled a bit. "I love you" Lilly said. "I love you too and I love our pups" said Garth and then continues to nuzzle.

Later that day, Garth was outside finding something for Lilly to eat and then Hutch came to Garth. "Garth, I'm glad I found you" "What is it?" Garth asked. "It's Lilly…" replied Hutch. Garth knew what was happening and he dropped everything and ran back to the cave as fast as he could and when he got there, "Lilly, what is it?" he asked. "They're ready…" she said. "They are?" he said completely shocked.

Meanwhile at Kate and Humphrey's den, they just got word about Lilly and Garth, so they decided to go there and help. "Hey guys listen up" Humphrey said to the pups "Yea, daddy?" asked Ella "Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth are about to have their puppies" Kate said. "So just stay here with Uncle Salty, Uncle Mooch and Uncle Shakey. Alright?" Humphrey asked. "Okay…" they all replied. "We'll take good care after them for you!" said Mooch. "Yea we got it from here…" said Shakey. So then Kate and Humphrey we're off.

Then, nearly the entire pack came in to the same den, just like last time but two things are different this time, They all came because this litter of pups will be the first Eastern-Western pack mix and second, Garth came in before the crowd.

Meanwhile back in Kate and Humphrey's den, When Shakey said that they got it from here, it turns out for once, he was right…

The pups did some stuff like jump off of Mooch's stomach, hang on their tails and much more up until the point that the pups got tired and fell asleep.

Then back at Lilly and Garth's den, about what seemed like forever, which was really about an hour or more. Right beside Lilly were three little puppies, two girls and a boy. Garth was feeling a lot of emotions but the two he felt the most were pride and happiness, so was Lilly.

"They're beautiful…" said Garth. "Yea, they are…" said Lilly. "So what are you guys going to name them?" asked Tony. "And make sure you all don't yell out names" Winston said to the crowd so that they don't yell out names like what they did with Kate and Humphrey's pups.

Garth looked down at the male pup that looked just like him only the pup has a white muzzle, left paw and underbelly. "We'll name this one Archibald." He said. "That's a good name…" said Lilly "and we'll name this pup, Valerie…" she added looking down at the little white pup with a bit of red fur on her back and her right paw. "But what about the other one?" Garth asked pointing to the littlest pup which was red with a white muzzle and all four paws matching the same white color. "Clara…" Lilly said. Garth looked surprised. But He understood why and so did Tony. "Clara it is" Garth answered whit a smile on his face.

Then once the new family was getting some much needed alone time and then everyone went back to what they we're doing and when Kate and Humphrey got back to their den, All three pups we're asleep and Shakey, Salty and Mooch were standing there in front of Kate and Humphrey.

"So what did you guys do while we we're gone?" asked Kate. "All we did was play around and all that" Replied Salty. "Well, You guys did a good job taking care of the pups" said Humphrey. "Well, Se ya guys…" said Mooch and then Humphrey's friends made their way out, Kate and Humphrey then look at their sleeping pups.

Back at Lilly and Garth's den, The new wolf pups were snuggling up to their mother, Garth and Lilly looked down at their newborn sleeping pups. "I can't believe that I'm actually a dad!" said Garth. "And I can't believe that I'm actually a mom" replied Lilly. They Both huddled together and fell asleep…

* * *

**I know, this might be short, I think I might be losing my edge for writing the story! But I'm not worried. Plz R+R!**


	9. Ending the story the way it began

**Alright this here is the final chapter of "The Rules of Parenting" Before we start I want to thank all the people who sent in reviews thanks for the motivation, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but now, today it will be fished… I own nothing except for the pups!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Garth and Lilly's pups were about a week old, but they we're still incapable of doing stuff other then curl up and sleep. Kate and Humphrey decided to bring their pups to Garth and Lilly's den, so that the pups can meet their new cousins…

"Hi" said Lilly to her sister "Hey" Kate said back to her sister "I'll show you to the pups" said Garth. "Go with uncle Garth." said Humphrey to his pups.

"There they are and be careful with them, they're still little." said Garth pointing to the sleeping pups, "what are there names?" asked Ella. "The boy is Archibald, The white pup is Valerie and the little red one is Clara…" Answered Lilly.

Then Eve and Winston, came in "Hey mom, Hey dad" said Lilly "Hi Lilly, Hi Kate" said Winston. "How have both of you been?" asked Eve. "Good." said Kate. Just then, "Grandma! Grandpa!" said the three pups "Hey there's my grandpups!" said Winston hugging them. "Tony's here too" said Eve.

"Hey dad!" said Garth. "Hey son!" Tony replied. "Aww my Grandpups are so cute!" said Tony shifting his attention to the little balls of fur that was near Lilly. "Thanks" she replied.

"So who's ready to sleep over at aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth's place tonight?" asked Kate. Clint Ella and Walter were bouncing in excitement. "Yeah, it's seems only fair since we stayed at your place…" said Lilly.

And so, Humprey, Kate and their pups along with Winston, Eve and Tony stayed for that night at Garth, Lilly and their new puppies place!

So this story ended they way it began… With wolves having staying over for the night.

**END!**

* * *

**Well that was a good story. I'll do my best to see if i can modify this chapter into being a bit longer. But for now, PEACE!**


End file.
